narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Episoden
Das hat mich auch mal interessiert weil ja die letzten ohne beitrag sind...ich würd auch ein paar schreiben...wenn mir jemand sagt wie? :ganz einfach - du schreibst diese. all die vorlagen sind ja fertig, da muss nur der text hinzugefügt werden. schreiben den text zwischen die beiden spoiler-tags. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:03, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : :Also ich hät neh Frage ? Warum sind immoment die Folgen die hoch geladen werden also jetzt "neue" folge wie Anime 194 das sind doch alte oder nicht warum gibt es keine neue ich versteh das nicht so ganz. :im Moment läuft in Japan ein sogenannter Filler. Das sind also neue Shippuuden Folgen, aber die einzelnen Charaktere erinnern sich an ihre damalige Zeit (Naruto). Hoffe bald enden die Fillerfolgen.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:58, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : :wo haben die Folgen in Japan aufgehört also irgendwann nach pain nur wann? Also ich mein wo sie noch "groß" waren ::Naruto Shippuuden Episode 175.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:25, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ich habe bei narutotown gelesen das die fillerfolgen noch bis folge 208 gehen also da folgen wahrscheinlich noch 14 folgen das heißt das die fillerfolgen mit sicherheit erst in 16 wochen fertig sind da kishi sich manchmal ne auszeit von 2 wochen gönnt aber ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher ob das stimmt das sie bis folge 208 gehen sollen :::kishimoto hat nichts mit dem anime zu tun (wegen der pause). [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:32, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::@u-Benutzer: könnte sein, lies dahin am besten das Manga weiter(ich will im Anime eh nur den Kampf zwischen Sasuke und E sehen).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:38, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja wenn es dich so sehr interessiert sieh dir den manga an, der ist besser und hat keine komischen folgen dazwichen!!! MegaPimpf1 19:41, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::meinst du mich? Hab ich schon aber animierter ist es meiner Meinung nach besser (ich mein jetzt mit guter Qualli nicht wie der Kampf zwischen Naruto und Pain)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:47, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::: ich meine alle, mit guter qualli? ich finde es ist schon sher lange her das ein kampf im anime gut gemacht wurde!! MegaPimpf1 19:50, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::die hoffnung stirbt zu letzt.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja mich interessiert der manga ohnehin mehr nur die kämpfe im anime in farbe und alles da hab ich den besseren überblick wenn ihr versteht was ich meine aber grundsätzlich les ich mir ohnehin nur den manga. Übrigens heiße narutobanger wusste nur nicht das man nach jedem beitrag seinen usernamen dranhängen muss dachte das geht automatisch :deinen benutzernamen lässt du mit 4 tilden (diesem zeichen hier: "~") sichtbar machen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:54, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : (Alt GR+tilden tast(links neben der enter taste)) klar die kämpfe vom manga guck ich mir auch im anime an, aber di filler fogen will ich mir nicht antun.. die sind meistens so schlecht MegaPimpf1 19:57, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : : Ja stimmt mich jucken die fillerfolgen auch nicht die sind grauenhaft. Ich danke euch für diesen Tipp narutobanger Narutobanger 20:02, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC)